The present invention is based on an rate-of-rotation sensor.
Rate-of-rotation sensors in which a Coriolis element is arranged on the surface of a substrate are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,858. The Coriolis element is induced to oscillate in a first axis. The deflections of the Coriolis element due to a Coriolis force in a second axis, which is also parallel to the substrate, are proved.
An example rate-of-rotation sensor according to the present invention may provide both an excitation element as well as a proof element. Therefore, the proof may occur at a proof element that only moves in the proof direction. The excitation may be performed using an element that only moves in the excitation direction. In such an example system, it may be easy to interpret the frequencies of the oscillations in each of the directions.
The excitation of the oscillations of the Coriolis element may be implemented in a simple manner by a drive element which transmits driving forces via springs. The Coriolis element may be completely suspended at this drive element. Electrostatic comb drives may be provided at the drive element as an excitation arrangement. The proof elements may be suspended on the substrate in a simple manner so that a movement occurs only in the direction of the Coriolis forces. Interference effects due to a movement of the movable electrodes that are not in the proof direction may be suppressed in this manner. An additional Coriolis element may be provided to suppress linear accelerations occurring in the proof direction. In order to then ensure an opposite-phase oscillation of the two Coriolis elements, the opposite-phase oscillation may differ in its frequency from the in-phase oscillation. For this purpose, coupling springs may be provided between drive elements and/or Coriolis elements, or between drive elements and proof elements.